Toph Feels Numb
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Songfic: 'Numb' by Linkin Park A songfic dedicated to my favorite character: Toph! Slight Taang


**Hey, guys! What can I say? Even if I have thirteen incomplete stories (Don't worry, I only have two), I'm still a sucker for Songfics! This is pretty much focused on Toph. She's my favorite character, and I've wanted to make something for her for a while now. I love Toph, and I love Linkin Park (fangirls with tattoos and piercings scream), so I decided to put those two "loves" together and create the ultimate Toph-centric songfic (with a hint of Taang and Zutara on the side). So without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators, Nickelodeon and parent companies. I make no profit from this and do not claim these characters as my own. I also don't own Linkin Park, or the lyrics and rights to "Numb".**

* * *

_**I'm tired of being**_

_**What you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure**_

_**Of walking in your shoes**_

The war was over, and Fire Lord Ozai was dead. The Final Battle happened less than a month ago, and for the first time since Toph joined the Gaang, the Avatar and his friends, including the new Fire Lord Zuko, were welcomed as honored guests in the Bei Fong home. And for the first time since their heiress left home, the parents were able to speak with their blind daughter.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for leaving home. It's just that, I'm the only one who can help Aang, and I'm the only one who can teach the Avatar how to earthbend. It's just that, I'm not as blind and fragile as you think so. I'm this great earthbender who can see through vibrations in the earth, not a totally blind and helpless little girl."

"But honey, you could've just told us. You didn't even tr-"

"Yes, I did! I did try, dad, I did! When I tried to tell you, you banned my friends from coming here. They were my only friends, dad. And you banned them from here." she told them, finally being able to express herself to her parents.

Speechless, the Bei Fongs just turned their back to Toph and told her to leave the study. The twelve-year-old did as she was told and walked towards the exit, but she stopped when she reached the door.

"It's just that I'm _tired of being what you want me to be_..." she said before she left the room, stunning her parents.

_**Caught in the undertow,**_

_**Just caught in the undertow **_

_**Every step that I take **_

_**Is another mistake to you **_

_**Caught in the undertow, **_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

That day, Sokka was spending time with Suki, Katara sparring with Zuko, and Toph training with Aang. Speaking of the two, looks like Aang has outmatched his Sifu.

"Come on, Toph. You can do better than that. What happened to the boyish and stubborn girl who earthbended Sokka to the sky?" Aang asked her when they came to rest on the bench. She playfully punched his shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Then, she turned serious.

"I don't know, Twinkle Toes, I feel so weird. We've been with my parents for a week, but I haven't seen them at all since..."

"You spoke to them, didn't you?" Aang asked his friend, getting a sigh as a response.

"It's like _every step that I take is another mistake_."

"Whoa, that rhymed. Anyway, come on. I wanna train some more." he told her, pulling her up by the hand. She squeezed his hand, making him blush and smile at her.

"Better watch your back, Twinkle Toes, because you are gonna lost to the might of the greatest earthbender in the world." she announced, pulling him down onto the bench while she raced back towards the training grounds.

"You're gonna get it now, Toph!" she heard him say, but she just continued running to the grounds.

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

"Hey, Toph, what's up?" Katara asked her, entering the earthbender's room. "Wow, you sure have a big room."

"My parents thought I'd suffer less accidents if I had a bigger space to stay in." Toph said. "Katara, can you help me write a letter again, just like before?" she asked.

"Sure, Toph. But to who?"

"My parents again." she replied quietly.

"Uh, sure thing. But why would you need me to help you write to them? They're just across the hall." Katara said, closing the door behind her.

"Issues." was her response. Katara nodded slightly and took a piece of paper and a quill from Toph's desk.

"What do you want me to write?"

"Mom and Dad-  
I know that you're probably mad at me still, but I just want to let you know that because of that conversation, _I've become so numb_..." Toph started.

_**Can't you see that**_

_**You're smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly**_

_**Afraid to lose control**_

_**'Cause everything that**_

_**You thought I would be**_

_**Is falling apart**_

_**Right in front of you**_

Toph lied down in one of six beds, found in the room she temporarily shared with all her team mates (plus Suki).

"Zuko, can you put out the lights?" Katara asked him.

"Yes, I can, but what do I get from it?" he joked. Katara stood form bed and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Aang felt a little sad, but was happy for them anyway. Sokka on the other hand, was a bit mad...Okay, he was down right angry.

"Much better," he replied. Toph just sighed and gave a grunt. "Hurry it up already!"

Zuko breathed in and the lights went out. "Are the lights out yet?" Toph asked. Aang nodded, but remembered that Toph can't sense his vibrations now that she was on the bed.

"Yes, Toph. Good night, everybody." he said. Everybody followed in his example and shared their "Good night"s as well.

Many hours later, when everybody was asleep, the door slammed open and in came Mr. Bei Fong.

"Toph, get up! Now!" he shouted, making everybody else get up as well.

"What the?" Toph asked groggily, and was completely caught off guard when she was yanked from the bed, her father holding a steady grip on her arm.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this?" her dad asked, shouting into Toph's face. He held up the letter that she and Katara wrote.

"Ow, dad...You're hurting me."

"Oh, so now I'm hurting you? I thought that you weren't weak?" her father said, shaking her arm.

"You're _holding too tightly_!"

"Sir, let her go, please." Aang said, coming out of the bed. "Sir, you're hurting her. You're just _afraid to lose control_." he told him.

Mr. Bei Fong let go of her and stormed out of the room. "I _never_ asked for a blind daughter. And I never wanted a rebellious one, either."

_**Caught in the undertow,**_

_**Just caught in the undertow **_

_**Every step that I take **_

_**Is another mistake to you **_

_**Caught in the undertow, **_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

**_And every second I waste_**

**_Is more than I can take_**

"Aang?" Toph asked, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Aang, wake up." she said louder.

Ever since her encounter with her parents, Toph has been returned to her room, but the others were to stay there until their stint as honored Bei Fong guests were over.

"To-Toph?" he asked groggily, looking up at the blind girl. "What is it, Toph?"

"Ca-can I talk to you?" she asked him. Being in battle with the Fire Lord has changed Toph. She was just as arrogant, just as stubborn, but has decided to show a much softer side.

"What about?"

"I feel like...everything right now is...is- _is more than I can take_..."

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

"Why'd you want to- gasp -train with me again?" Zuko asked Toph while trying to dodge the multiple rocks being thrown his way.

"Just trying to get rid of some unwanted ngative energy, Sparky." she replied.

"Why me then?" he asked again.

"Well, Sugarqueen is too easy, and Twinkle Toes is still pretty sore from the last fight." Zuko nodded, then jumped into the air.

"Where are you? Toph whispered. Suddenly, her hands were held behind her back and she felt a warmth form in front of her face.

"I thought you could see? You should've expected that." Zuko told her.

"Well, when you're not on any Earth, like if you're jumping into the air at that time, _I can't feel you there._"

**_And I know,_**

**_I may end up_**

**_Failing too..._**

**_But I know..._**

**_You were just like me_**

**_With someone_**

**_Disappointed in you..._**

"I know how that feels," Zuko replied after listening to Toph's story about her falling out with her family.

"My father hated me, scarred me..." he said, touching his hand to his scar. "My sister hated me, shunned me...My mother left me, abandoned me..." he continued. "We're different, yet so alike in some ways." he said.

"So let me get this straigth. _You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._"

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Sokka asked the two kids in front of him.

"Yes, Sokka. We just want you to cover for us tomorrow morning. Can you do that?" Aang asked him.

"Of course!"

"Good, but if anybody finds out what we're doing, I swear, Aang and I will come back and kill you." Toph threatened in a light way.

"You can't do that," Sokka objected.

"Hey, I've changed. So much stronger, _so much more aware_..."

**_I've become so numb,_**

**_I can't feel you there_**

**_I'm tired of being_**

**_What you want me to be_**

**_I've become so numb,_**

**_I can't feel you there_**

**_I'm tired of being_**

**_What you want me to be_**

"Twinkle Toes? Twinkle Toes, wake up." Toph said, shaking Aang's shoulder. She grunted when he turned her back on him and snored. "Aang, wake up!"

"Huh? Toph? Is it time already?" he asked, getting up from bed. He rubbed his eye before picking up the bag from under his bed. "Let's go," he said. He walked over to Katara's bed and stroked her hair.

"You love her, don't you?" he heard Toph and Zuko say in unison.

"I'm sorry," the Fire Lord said. "I took her away from you..." Aang shook his head at him. Zuko looked like he's been awake the whole time.

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes, someone's out there for you," Toph said, giving him a smile. He smiled back and took her hand.

"Bye, Zuko," Aang said before he and Toph left the room.

"Let's go wake up Appa," Aang said.

"You go, I'll catch up." she said, walking towards her parent's room. She was surprised to see her mom there, reading a scroll.

"Toph, dear, I'm sorry." she told her, her voice low so that her husband doesn't wake up.

"I'm sorry too, mom. I'm leaving...with Aang." Mrs. Bei Fong stood up from her bed and hugged Toph. "Good luck, honey."

"I'm sorry that I have to leave, mom. But I- I just- _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_..."

"I understand," she said. "Go, Toph. And I won't mention a word of this to your father."

"Thank you,"

An hour later, Toph was asleep in Aang's arms, the breeze form high up caressing her face. _I regret nothing..._

_

* * *

_**So? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
